


Let's Get Physical

by Patrick_Diomedes



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/pseuds/Patrick_Diomedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Murphy are at the gym after hours, and things get heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a huge thank you to DonRicci for proofreading this (especially for pointing out all the unnecessary commas)

For a moment, I thought that I’d actually managed to win.

Only for a moment, though. My triumphant grin became an agonized grimace as Karrin knocked my legs out from under me and sent me sprawling. My back hit the mat and I grunted in discomfort. Not that the feeling was unfamiliar. I’d lost count of how many times she’d kicked my ass today. After missing several sessions at the gym in a row, Karrin had woken me up at the crack of dawn and dragged me here, saying that she wasn’t going to let me leave until I’d managed to beat her once. We hadn’t even left when we took breaks for food and it was already past closing time.

I started to get up, already bracing myself for another ass-kicking, but Karrin’s knee on my chest kept me pinned. I could’ve pushed her off me but the look in her eyes told me that would be a very bad idea.

“Alright, you can let me up now, Murph.” I said.

She narrowed her eyes and I swallowed. I must have done something to piss her off, but for the life of me I had no clue what.

Still glaring at me, Karrin shifted her position. She moved her leg, her knee no longer pressed against my chest. Instead she knelt on the mat, one leg on either side of my body. She held herself upright with her hands, placing them on my chest.

“I dunno, Harry,” she said, her voice suddenly a little deeper. “I’m not sure if you’ve _earned_ that just yet. You haven’t even knocked me on my ass once.”

When she said “ass,” Karrin moved her hips in a circular motion and leaned back. I let out a small gasp when I felt her ass pressed against my crotch.

I started blushing, but some part of my brain decided to send my blood to my _other_ head instead of my face. Karrin just kept talking as though nothing had happened.

“So, I really don’t think you’ve done well enough to be allowed up. But…I guess you have earned a little reward.”

I stared up at her, my mouth hanging open in a mixture of confusion and hope.

“Um, rewa—!” Karrin cut me off, slamming her lips against mine. There was nothing gentle or romantic about this kiss. She sucked at my lips and I could feel the hunger, the raw desire as she kissed me again and again and again. I arched my hips, lifting them up off the mat as I tried to press myself against her.

Karrin growled at me, using her hips to push mine back down, slamming my ass against the mat.

“No.” She murmured in my ear. “I’m in charge here, Harry. Unless I say otherwise, you stay flat on your back with your hands at your sides, got it?” The tone of her voice made it clear that if I didn’t do as she said, there would be…consequences.

I nodded.

“Sorry, didn’t quite catch that.” Karrin said, turning one ear towards me.

“Yes, Lieutenant.”

“Much better.” The smile on her face was positively wicked as she resumed moving her hips, rubbing her crotch against mine.

Of course, now that Karrin had told me not to, I wanted nothing more than to move. To move my body against her, to reach up and touch her.

This was _torture_.

And Karrin knew it. She was touching me as much as she could, just to rub it in. She slid her hands under my shirt, slowly dragging her fingernails down my chest. I winced, but somehow it actually made me _harder_.

Hell’s bells, since when was I into pain?

And then Karrin leaned down and gently bit my neck, driving all coherent thought away from my mind.

“Karrin!”

She laughed, low and throaty, and pressed herself down on me and moved even slower.

“Yes, Harry? Want something?”

“More.” I said, my voice shaking.

“More what?” She moved her hips in circles, running her tongue along my neck.

“Anything. _Please_.”

She laughed again and sat up. The grin she gave me was positively wicked as she reached down and grabbed the bottom of her sports bra. Karrin pulled it off and tossed it to the side in a single fluid motion, moving her arms out of the way to give me an unobstructed view.

I stared at her, mouth hanging open.

I couldn’t help it. I mean, first of all, _boobs_. Second, _Karrin’s boobs_.

“Like what you see?” Karrin leaned forward, pushing my t-shirt up as she slid her hands up my chest.

“Yeah.” I nodded, not taking my eyes off her chest.

“Good. You can touch them, Harry.” She said, using her upper arms to squeeze her breasts together. I obeyed immediately, my hands moving without any input from my brain.

Karrin’s eyelids fluttered and a small moan escaped her lips as I started caressing her breasts. I squeezed them gently, my hands fitting around them perfectly.

“Come on, Harry. You’re not gonna break me. You don’t have to be so gentle.” She said, arching her back and pushing her breasts into my hands.

I nodded and squeezed her boobs a little bit harder. She gasped, grinned at me, and kept rocking her hips back and forth. I could feel the heat between her legs.

“Aaahhhh.” She moaned when I started teasing one of her nipples, gently rolling it between my thumb and forefinger. “Harry…H-Harry, stop.”

I pulled my hands away, and lay back down. It wasn’t just the possibility of there being consequences that made me obey Karrin. There was a part of me that _liked_ being told what to do.

Karrin met my eyes for a dangerous moment, and I only looked away when I felt the psychic pressure of an impending soul gaze.

I stayed still, staring up at Karrin’s body as she kept moving on top of me. I kept staring at her abs, watching as her muscles moved under her skin. No matter what she did, I stayed still. It wasn’t easy. Especially when Karrin leaned down and started kissing a line down my neck and my chest.

When she slid one of her hands down to my crotch and started rubbing me through my pants, I couldn’t help but let out a moan.

She looked up from my absand grinned at me.

“Mmmm. Why don’t I get these clothes off of you, hmmm?”

I nodded and Karrin went to work. She grabbed the waistband of both my pants and my boxers, yanking them down to below my knees. She didn’t bother taking them all the way off, though.

When Karrin finally laid eyes on my cock, her slight smirk became a wide smile, one full of desire.

“Like what you see, Murph?” I asked, echoing her words from earlier.

“Oh, I _like_.” She said, running a fingertip along my shaft from base to tip. Karrin lay down next to me, resting her head on my thigh, and wrapped her fingers around my cock.

“Karrin!” I moaned. She laughed and slowly began to stroke me. I gasped and braced myself against the mat, my muscles tense as I forced myself to stay still. I had to resist. Resist the urge to move, to lift my hips and thrust into her hand.

As Karrin’s hand sped up, so did my breathing. Her name escaped from my lips, and I murmured it over and over again like a prayer.

I wasn’t the only one making noise, either. Karrin had managed to get her shorts and panties pushed down to her ankles while she was jerking me off, and the hand that wasn’t doing that was between her legs. I couldn’t see exactly what she was doing from this angle, but she was making herself moan, and _that_ was making me even harder. Hearing Karrin moan as she touched herself and stroked me…it made me realize just how _close_ I was getting.

“Karrin!” I groaned. She turned her head to look at me, and noticing the flush of her cheeks and how wide her pupils had gotten did nothing to help me move away from the edge.

“Karrin, I’m so close.” I clenched my fists and tried to think of something, _anything_ , that would delay my orgasm. I shut my eyes tight, groaning again.

And then I couldn’t feel her hand on my cock, and something was blocking out the light overhead.

I opened my eyes.

Karrin was kneeing above me, straddling my head. She put her hands on my head and ran her fingers through my hair, gripping it hard enough to remind me that she was the one in charge, just in case I’d forgotten.

Without thinking, I opened my Sight. It must have been the desire to remember this, to have it etched into my mind forever.

Karrin glowed with a soft, golden light that seemed to come from just beneath her skin. In some spots there was a pink glow mixed with the gold, slowly pulsing. It was brightest on her breasts, inner thighs, and her pussy. A pair of blazing white wings extended out from her back. They were folded right now, and I could faintly feel the feathers at her wingtips brushing against my legs like tiny pieces of silk.

“Not that I don’t enjoy being looked at like that, Harry, but you aren’t there to stare. Now get your mouth to work.” Karrin tightened her grip on my head, bringing her pussy down to my face. 

The moment my tongue touched her, I went to work. I started out slow, moving my tongue in circles around her cunt. But Karrin had other ideas about how she wanted things to go, and she wasn’t in the mood for any of the slow build up that I usually liked. She grabbed my head to steady herself and started to ride my face. I relaxed a little, focusing on moving my tongue, shutting out everything else

I lost myself in the simple act of eating Karrin out. I slid my tongue in and out of her, licking her as deep and in as many places as I possibly could.

Though my hearing was a bit muffled by Karrin’s thighs on either side of my head, I could tell that I was doing _something_ right, judging by the noises she was making. I grinned and licked at her clit, flicking my tongue back and forth across the small bud of nerve endings.

Karrin moaned my name, and thrust her hips down, pressing her cunt against my mouth. Everything I did with my tongue and lips got another moan or gasp out of her. Her breathing was getting faster and more ragged by the second. She was _close_. I licked her again, a long, slow lick from the bottom of her pussy to her clit, my tongue sliding between her swollen, wet lips for a moment.

That sent her over the edge. Karrin arched her back and held my head tight against her, fingernails digging into my scalp. I ignored the slight discomfort from that as her juices dripped into my mouth. Karrin rode out the orgasm, shaking and thrusting her hips against my face again and again.

When she’d finally come down from her orgasm, Karrin collapsed in a boneless heap next to me, breathing heavily.

“Holy _fuck_ , Harry.” She said, turning to look at me, her eyes only half open. “Fuck.” She swore again, a laugh escaping her throat.

 

After a couple minutes, I started to get up, but Karrin’s voice stopped me in my tracks as though it was the word of God.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She asked me. I raised my eyebrows at her, but lay back down. 

“Good. Did you think we were done? Even though I didn’t make you come yet? That wouldn’t be fair to you, now would it?”

I shook my head.

Karrin smiled at me and then moved. In one fluid motion she went from laying down to straddling me, her hands on my chest and her pussy right above my cock. She glanced at me, and I nodded. That was all she needed. Karrin gripped my cock with one hand and put it into position, my tip just barely touching her dripping cunt.

And then she lowered herself onto it. I gasped when I felt her envelop me, and clenched my fists at my sides to keep myself from grabbing her.

Karrin put both hands on my chest now and she started to ride me, moving up and down on top of me. Hell’s bells, it was all I could do not to grab her, to touch her, to run my hands all over her body and move my hips in time with her. I wanted to touch her so badly that it hurt.

And she just kept riding me, unaware of how much I wanted, _needed_ to touch her, to do more than just lay there.

“Mmm harry. I think you did a good enough job eating me out that you deserve a reward,” Karrin said, grinning as she took me deeper into her. “So you can go ahead and touch me if you want.”

As soon as the word ‘touch’ left her lips, I’d moved. I reached around her and grabbed her ass, squeezing her gorgeous round cheeks hard.

“Mmm.” Karrin grinned at me, and moved her hips in a circle, taking me all the way into her now. She was still in charge here, there was no question about that. I limited myself to letting my hands roam all over her body while she moved up and down, her pussy surrounding my cock with heat and wetness. I occasionally thrust up into her when she rose up, but she was doing most of the work.

I still hadn’t closed my Sight. I can’t really blame myself for wanting this burned into my brain forever.

As she rode me, her wings were spread wide behind her, the entire room lit by her radiance. Her hands left golden handprints on my chest, and the thought of being marked by her like that sent a wave of heat through my body.

Karrin braced herself on my chest again and I was about to ask her why she’d stopped moving, but she showed me _exactly_ why. Slowly, she raised herself up, my cock sliding out of her until only the tip was still inside.

Then she thrust her hips down, slamming herself down on my cock. With one motion, Karrin took my entire length inside her. I arched my back and moaned in ecstasy as she started riding me again. Karrin moved faster now and her movements had an urgency that hadn’t been there before. I could see the rosy light of her arousal gathering around Karrin’s body again, but from the looks of it, an orgasm was still a little ways off.

I brought my hands up to Karrin’s boobs, squeezing them and running my thumbs over her nipples. She groaned in pleasure, leaned down, and bit my neck. I gasped out her name in pleasure and she squeezed my cock, her walls tightening around me.

“Harry!” She moaned into my ear as she kept tightening around me.

Hell’s bells, and I’d thought I couldn’t get any harder.

She sat up again, riding me even harder. This time, I put my hands on her hips and braced myself as best I could. She was riding me harder than I’d ever been ridden before, bouncing on my cock, lifting herself up and slamming herself back down, the impact pressing me against the mat

It also made her boobs bounce quite nicely.

The pinkish light around Karrin was intensifying and pulsing faster now. Neither of us was going to last much longer.

I grabbed her ass again and bucked my hips, thrusting up into Karrin, feeling her tighten around me, so incredibly warm and wet.

And that was all we needed for both of us to come. I felt Karrin get even tighter around me as our juices mixed together and trickled out of her onto my groin and her legs.

 

Once we’d both recovered enough to stand, Karrin started pulling her clothes on almost immediately. She turned to look back at me as she pulled the sports bra on and raised an eyebrow.

“Well? What’re you waiting for, Harry? Get dressed so we can go get something to eat.”

Food? How the heck did she go from what we’d just done to food?

“Um, did I miss something?” I said, perplexed.

“Well, I’m gonna need food to refuel, if I’m gonna have enough energy for round two. Now get your ass in gear, Harry!”

 


End file.
